Luly's
and Hank in the Luly's bathroom.]]Luly's is a cafeteria restaurant featured in the show. It is a parody of Luby's, a Texas restaurant chain in real life. Luly's has several kinds of ketchup and catsup. Luanne Platter was also named after the "Lu Ann Platter" which is a meal at the real life counterpart of Luly's. They have a fork bar in the restaurant where they have different types of forks from around the world, and they have 8 different kinds of ketchup, and 3 different kinds of catsup which Hank was showing Bobby in "Luanne's Saga." Appearances Hank's Unmentionable Problem In the episode Hank's Unmentionable Problem, Hank exits the bathroom muttering to himself in frustration due to constipation. Peggy, realizing Hanks problem is growing increasingly worse, approaches Hank as he's brushing his teeth before bed, and offers him Megamucil, a laxative which she begins to comment on for its apparent effectiveness, telling Hank that she takes "10 heaping teaspoons every night and a glass of water daily." But Hank in disgust and embarrassment interrupts Peggy and tells her "I don't want to know that!" Peggy still trying to assure Hank of the potential of Megamucil, explains that it's "all-natural and gentle" resulting in Hank shouting and pleading with Peggy to stop as he storms out of the bathroom covering his ears in disgust as he goes to bed. The next morning, Hank eagerly approaches the table for breakfast after noticing eggs and sausage on Bobbys plate, stating that it "looks good." and asks where his breakfast is, but to Hanks dismay is given a plate containing three muffins, which frustrates Hank as he asks where his sausage is. Peggy, telling Hank that she's out of sausage, tries to convince him to try the muffins, which unbeknownst to Hank, are mixed with the laxative Megamucil, however, while Peggy is busy in the kitchen, Hank feeds them to Ladybird under the table, which results in Ladybirds frequent need to go to the bathroom. Peggy tells Nancy of Hanks constipation, and as word spreads, Hank grows increasingly agitated as Dale, Bill and Boomhauer offer him undesirable advice which results in Hank angrily approaching Peggy demanding to know why he told Nancy, whom ends up wishing him a "quick recovery for his embarrassing constipation" during a live weather report. Hank and Peggy go to the restaurant where Hank orders some skirt steak, some brisket, a little piece of New York steak, a couple of steak fingers, and a burger. Peggy, concerned over Hanks order, suggests that he have just one vegetable with his food, to which he reluctantly agrees and requests that they add macaroni and cheese to his order, Luanne's Saga In the episode Luanne's Saga, Peggy arranges Luanne, and Hank to "accidentally" show up at the restaurant Hank is angry after Luanne moved in with Boomhauer, the Hill's run into Luanne and Boomhauer at the restaurants cafeteria line. While in line, after Hank ignores Luanne and Boomhauer's presence, Hank just tells Luanne to stop by the house and pick up her belongings, which makes Luanne cry since she is not being recognized by Hank. De-Kahnstructing Henry In the episode De-Kahnstructing Henry, after Kahn got fired from his job, he leaves Minh, and Connie behind, which Hank helps out Minh by performing chores in the house, and when Hank goes to the hardware store to pick up a compressor cable for Minh's refrigerator, he passes by the restaurant where he sees Kahn's minivan parked where Kahn is living in the restaurant's men's restroom. He then goes in the restaurant's men's restroom where he discovers where Kahn is living, where he vows not to return home until he has found a new job that will make his family proud. How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love the Alamo In the episode How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love the Alamo, after Bobby's Texas History textbook doesn't include any actual Texas History facts, Hank attends a school board meeting to change the material on the textbooks which was declined, where he meets Bruce Tuttle, and aspiring writer-director, which Bruce also complains about the textbook's material, Bruce takes Hank for dinner at the restaurant where they plan for a reenactment of the Alamo for the kids to learn, which Bruce will write and direct, and Bobby can receive extra credit for his Texas History class. Bystand Me In the episode Bystand Me, Hank convinces Bobby to become a paperboy when the position becomes available at Arlen Bystander. Bobby, having no interest in being a paperboy and not being a morning person, lets Dale secretly takeover the position when Dale reveals that he's always wanted to be a paperboy, offering to do all the work while allowing Bobby to sleep in the back of his vehicle. After many complaints about newspapers being sloppily tossed all over including upon rooftops, Hank, under the influence that Bobby is at fault, informs him of the issue while eating dinner at the restaurant with Peggy and Bobby. Bobby, feeling uneasy due to the situation, tells Hank that he'll work on doing a better a job. While at the restaurant, Peggy is confronted by a fan of her recent articles on household tips in the Arlen Bystander, who thanks her for a recent household tip that tremendously helped her. Peggy however, unbeknownst, to anyone else, was secretly receiving the household tips from Minh in exchange for early answers to crossword puzzles and weather forcast. Minh herself learned of the tips from her mother-in-law, Laoma. Untitled Blake McCormick Project In the episode Untitled Blake McCormick Project, after Charlene introduces her two children to Hank, Dale and Boomhauer, Dale immediately dislikes her oldest, Kate. He confides in Hank that he thinks something is wrong with Kate and that he intends to get to the bottom of it. Hank tells him to leave it alone but Dale steals a sample of Kate's hair and orders a DNA analysis. As Dale's suspicion grows, he decides to further investigate and follows Bill, Charlene and the kids to the restaurant. While Dale is at a nearby table, he pretends to notice them and be surprised, acting as if it were mere coincidence that they're both eating at the restaurant together at the same time. When Dale enthusiastically states that he's surprised to see them at his favorite restaurant, Bill invites him over to their table, where Dale secretly uses a metal detector on Kate behind her back Bill Gathers Moss In the episode Bill Gathers Moss, Bill decides that he wants a roommate to live with him in order to make his miserable life more interesting and entertaining. After interviewing various candidates for a roommate, including a waitress and former Playboy girl named Kadee, who works as a hostess at the restaurant, Hank encourages Bill to make Carl Bill's new roommate. After some time, Bill becomes annoyed with Principal Moss and nearly kicks him out to make room for a previous candidate, Kadee. Bill then goes to the restaurant, explaining to Kadee, who's surprised to see him, that he's come to the restaurant under false pretenses, stating that he's already had lunch. Bill proceeds to ask her if she'd be his roommate, which she gladly agrees to. Bill, ecstatic, explains to Kadee that she's made him happy, and that the the happiness has also made him hungry. Bill happily requests a table, stating that he'll eat lunch after all.Category:Businesses Category:Restaurants Category:Places